Released (a jailed sequel)
by Lilisu
Summary: Sequel de mon OS "Jailed". Envy et Edward se retrouvent au bout de plusieurs années de séparation, mais pas dans les circonstances espérées... UA, il est nécessaire de lire Jailed pour comprendre. PAS DE YAOI


_Voilà la suite de "Jailed", que plusieurs personnes m'ont demandée. Je pensais à faire une suite depuis la sortie de Jailed, mais il m'a fallu du temps pour trouver quoi faire, donc voilà (enfin) cet OS!_

_Je précise que je n'écrirai plus de suite à cette fic, vous comprendrez sûrement pourquoi à la fin de votre lecture ^^_

_Excusez les fautes potentielles, le bêta est en vacances!_

_Bonne lecture à tous et n'oubliez pas l'auteur (héhéhéhhé)_

**Released **

**(A "**_**Jailed**_**" sequel)**

_Une théorie de physique quantique dit qu'à chaque décision que nous prenons, un nouveau monde se crée et prend une autre direction que notre monde originel. Ainsi, une infinité de mondes parallèles coexistent sans que nous en ayons conscience. Ceci est l'histoire d'Envy l'Homonculus, ou plutôt celle qu'il aurait connue si Hohenheim avait pris une autre décision, quatre-cent ans auparavant…_

Dans son rêve, Hohenheim était resté.

Au lieu de se détourner et de fuir pour ne revenir le voir se décomposer que le lendemain matin, il était resté, bien que choqué par l'horrible vision qui s'offrait à lui, et lui avait rapidement donné de quoi prendre forme humaine.

Les pierres rouges.

Et puis, quatre cents ans plus tard étaient arrivés Trisha, Edward et Alphonse, et il avaient formé une famille heureuse et unie malgré l'étrangeté du père et du fils aîné. Dans son rêve, il était un grand frère modèle, soignant ses frangins au moindre bobo, leur apprenant à construire une cabane dans un arbre, les amusant avec ses transformations… Et puis il aurait accompagné Edward et Alphonse à la gare pour eux aller faire de grandes études, et les aurait retrouvés plus grands et plus beaux que jamais. Puis ils se seraient mariés, et lui serait resté là pour eux, pour veiller sur leurs enfants, et les enfants de leurs enfants, pour les siècles à venir, tel un ange gardien immortel.

Seulement, ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Envy pouvait compter ses rêves sur les doigts d'une seule main. À vrai dire, depuis sa libération quelques années plus tôt, il en avait fait…trois. Pas plus.

Le dernier en date venait de le réveiller en sursaut, juste au moment où il recevait entre ses bras tremblants l'arrière-petit-fils d'Edward. Le choc de reconnaître _son_ Edward dans ce petit bout de viande humaine l'avait tellement secoué qu'il avait failli tomber de sa chaise.

L'Homonculus grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible, déposa un billet sur sa table et sortit de l'établissement dégoûtant où il avait cru bon de faire une halte quelques heures plus tôt, sans penser une seule seconde qu'il allait s'y endormir. Le barman, un gros type en surcharge pondérale avancée lui jeta un coup d'œil méfiant et alla récupérer son dû avant de revenir se mettre à son poste.

Mais Envy avait depuis longtemps refermé la porte du bar et atteint la rue principale de la ville. Il abattit le capuchon de son manteau gris sur sa tête et rouspéta quand ses longues mèches noires lui tombèrent devant le visage. Prenant son mal en patience, il les écarta d'un revers de la main et s'enfonça dans la foule.

Envy marcha d'un pas vif en fixant le sol, sauf pour regarder des vitrines particulièrement attirantes ou colorées. Il s'arrêta à l'une d'entre elles et ne put s'empêcher d'admirer un collier en acier représentant une pierre emprisonnée entre les griffes d'un dragon. Invariablement, comme la plupart des choses bizarres qu'il avait vues au cours de ces dernières années, le pendentif ramena ses pensées à Edward. L'Homonculus de l'Envie souffla, excédé, et reprit sa route.

C'est alors qu'un bruit de ferraille attira son attention vers un grand type qui dépassait les autres passants tant il était haut. Le bruit bizarre venait sûrement de sa drôle d'armure parfaitement grotesque. Quelle idée aussi de porter un truc pareil dans la rue! Il faisait un cosplay ou quoi?

Envy leva les yeux au ciel et se mit à fredonner une vieille chanson pour se calmer avant de tuer quelqu'un de plus ou moins innocent. Il croisa le mec en armure avec un haussement de sourcil réprobateur et sentit comme une main qui se posait sur son épaule. Prêt à pulvériser l'importun, il se retourna vivement et tomba nez à nez avec un genre de gosse blond avec une tresse et un épi ridicule. Il s'apprêtait à lui dire d'aller se faire voir chez les Drachmans quand il remarqua la couleur inhabituelle de ses yeux.

Dorés. Ils étaient dorés.

Et Envy ne connaissait que trois personnes ayant ce genre d'iris.

Hohenheim, son premier fils (il ne se souvenait pas de son nom)….et Edward.

-Excusez-moi, fit le gamin d'un air curieux et un peu gêné. Vous étiez en train de chanter quelque chose… d'où connaissez-vous cette chanson?

Ébahi et un poil choqué, Envy mit du temps à répondre :

-Heu, en quoi ça te regarde, microbe?

Le blond fit mine de s'énerver.

-Je cherche une personne en fait…et la seule chose dont je me souvienne à propos d'elle c'est cette chanson.

Envy ouvrit de grands yeux sous sa capuche. La chanson en question était celle qu'il chantait autrefois à Edward, avant que ce jour fatidique n'arrive. Se pourrait-il que…?

Puis il réalisa que l'homme en armure ne quittait pas Edward d'une semelle.

-Et qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez? demanda Envy.

Le regard doré s'assombrit.

-J'aurais pu l'aider, il y a des années, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. C'est pourquoi je veux m'assurer que cette personne le sache, si elle vit toujours. De plus, j'ai une chose à lui demander.

De plus en plus curieux, Envy se décida à tomber le masque. Il retira son capuchon et exposa son visage à la lumière de l'éclairage public. Edward fronça les sourcils, réfléchit, fronça encore plus les sourcils et prit tellement longtemps avant de réagir qu'Envy faillit se mettre à pleurer. De rage ou de consternation, au choix.

-Tu es…E-Envy? murmura Edward.

Le mec en armure eut un mouvement d'étonnement qui tira Edward de son hébétude.

-Nan, je suis le pape, répondit l'Homonculus, mi-figue mi-raisin. Bien sûr que je suis Envy, espèce de crétin! Et puis c'est qui ce type? demanda-t-il en adressant un œil méfiant à l'armure.

Mais Edward esquiva la question et lui sauta littéralement dessus, manquant de le faire tomber.

-ENVY! Si tu savais comme je me suis inquiété pour toi! Je te croyais mort! Tu étais où pendant tout ce temps?!

-Tu t'es inquiété pour moi? C'est drôle, j'avais pourtant l'impression que TU étais la cause de ma prétendue "mort", lâcha Envy avec acidité en repoussant l'adolescent. Tu…Tu m'as trahi! J'étais prêt à épargner cet enfoiré et tu as tout gâché! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait, dis-moi?!

Si Ed fut d'abord choqué par la réaction de l'Homonculus, il fronça les sourcils vers la fin de sa diatribe.

-Ce que tu as fait? Tu as attaqué mon père, menacé de le tuer, lui et le reste de ma famille, tu as avoué m'avoir manipulé pour arriver à tes fins! Le traître, c'est plutôt toi nan?

-Qu'aurais-tu fait à ma place? Tu aurais dit la vérité dès le départ? "_Salut, je suis un monstre et dès que je sortirai d'ici, je tuerai ton père avant d'annihiler la race humaine!_ _Tu veux m'aider à me libérer?_" C'est sûr que je serais encore dans mon trou en ce moment ! Je te rappelle que c'est ton père qui m'a créé, je n'ai pas demandé à naître ainsi! C'est lui qui m'a enfermé dans cette prison, c'était donc normal qu'il _paie_ pour ce qu'il m'a fait subir!

Envy avait craché ces derniers mots. Edward, à court d'arguments, baissa la tête. L'Homonculus se radoucit et se pinça l'arête du nez.

-Ed… je sais que tu m'en veux, mais tu ne peux même pas imaginer ce que c'est d'être enfermé dans le noir pendant autant de temps… seul. J'ai failli devenir fou- je veux dire, encore plus que maintenant. Tu m'as sauvé de cet enfer et je t'en remercie. J'admets que ça a dû être effrayant pour toi de vivre ça, mais que pouvais-je faire d'autre? Ton père m'aurait renvoyé fissa dans mon cachot, pierres rouges ou pas.

Edward releva les yeux vers lui, incertain quant à la marche à suivre. C'est alors que la drôle d'armure le poussa doucement en avant, comme pour l'encourager. Le blondinet rechigna un peu mais consentit à s'incliner légèrement :

-Je suis désolé, Envy, j'ai été horrible avec toi ! J'aurais dû être honnête avec toi dès le départ.

-Idem pour moi, je me suis conduit comme le dernier des enfoirés. Même si j'avais mes raisons, ajouta l'humain artificiel du bout des lèvres.

Les deux demi-frères s'entreregardèrent, mal à l'aise mais contents d'avoir réglé leur différend à l'amiable.

-Au fait, fit Envy au bout d'un moment, c'est qui ce type en armure? Et qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? Pourquoi vous me cherchiez?

Le sourire d'Edward s'évanouit. Il s'apprêta à répondre quand il prit conscience de la foule qui se pressait autour d'eux et qui leur lançait des regards agacés depuis leur dispute.

-Vaut mieux changer d'endroit, on est trop voyants ici.

-…Ok…Par ici alors, il y a un petit parc où personne ne va jamais, indiqua Envy.

Les deux voyageurs suivirent donc l'Homonculus à travers la jungle urbaine, puis eurent la sensation de changer de monde en pénétrant dans un bosquet vide de toute présence humaine. L'aîné les invita à s'asseoir sur un banc et se plaça d'autorité entre eux deux.

-Donc, que s'est-il passé depuis mon départ? fit le brun d'un air dégagé, même s'il se posait une multitude de questions.

-…Et si tu nous racontais d'abord ce que _toi_, tu as vécu? Ma version est sans doute plus longue…

Interloqué, Envy s'attendit au pire venant du jeune alchimiste, mais il commença tout de même son récit.

-Ok, alors…dans les épisodes précédents…j'étais bloqué sous ma forme de lézard mutant dans votre jardin (d'ailleurs vous devriez arroser plus souvent vos plantes) et j'attendais la mort assez impatiemment, je dois dire, quand une vieille femme est venue me donner des pierres rouges, ce qui m'a permis de reprendre ma forme humaine. J'étais sur le point de faire irruption chez vous pour zigouiller Hohenheim et te traîner avec moi jusqu'à l'autre bout du pays, mais elle m'a déconseillé de le faire, et avec raison car Hohenheim est très puissant et moi, pas assez habitué à mes nouveaux pouvoirs. Cette femme, qui s'appelle Dante m'a amené ici, à central City, où elle m'a présenté à d'autres Homonculus.

-Il y en a d'autres? s'alarma Edward.

-Ouais, mais on n'est pas très nombreux. Greed est parti de son côté, mais le reste est infiltré un peu partout dans l'armée. Surtout moi, en fait.

-Quoi? Mais pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qu'elle mijote?

-J'y viens, alors laisse-moi finir, sale gosse!

Edward se renfrogna et se tut (enfin).

-Bref, elle m'a présenté mes…collaborateurs en tant que nouvelle famille et m'a dit, en gros, qu'elle était le chef et que je devais lui obéir. Bien sûr, ça ne m'a pas plu, mais je dois dire qu'elle a des arguments assez persuasifs, cette sal…hum. Bref. En fait, cette peau de vache ne veut qu'une chose : l'immortalité. Et la jeunesse éternelle. Pour ça elle veut obtenir la Pierre philosophale. Elle met tout en œuvre pour manipuler les alchimistes les plus doués qu'elle connaît pour leur piquer la pierre et l'utiliser comme la sale égoïste qu'elle est. Et nous, Homonculi, elle nous appâte avec la perspective d'utiliser cette réserve d'énergie colossale pour devenir humains. Les autres sont tombés dans le panneau, et moi aussi au début j'ai cru qu'elle nous y aiderait vraiment, mais je crois qu'elle nous ment. Nous aussi, on est des pions sur son échiquier.

-Mais alors, pourquoi travailles-tu pour elle?

Envy grimaça.

-Elle connaît le point faible des Homonculi, et elle a de quoi l'utiliser contre nous si nous nous rebellons.

-Même si vous vous rebellez en même temps? J'imagine que les autres Homonculi ont le même genre de pouvoir que toi?

\- Tu supposes bien. Mais pour tous les soulever…non, ce n'est pas possible. Ils y croient dur comme fer, impossible de leur prouver le contraire.

Edward se replia dans ses pensées.

-Tu dis qu'elle cherche la Pierre…Hmmm, voyons voir…. Dante…ça me dit quelque chose, mais quoi?

-C'est la première et adorable femme d'Hohenheim, persifla Envy. En gros, c'est la mère du gars que j'aurais dû être. Et c'est l'une des raisons pour laquelle je la déteste. Elle m'a laissé tomber, il y a quatre-cent ans.

-Juste! Voilà pourquoi son nom me rappelait quelque chose! Et elle a le même âge que le vieux, vu qu'il a partagé la Pierre philosophale avec elle!

-Exactement. Sa Pierre a fini par s'épuiser, à force de la maintenir en vie, et elle est à la recherche d'un alchimiste pouvant la faire pour elle.

-Pourquoi ne la fait-elle pas elle-même?

-Elle en est incapable, tout simplement, ou alors elle ne veut pas prendre le risque d'en payer le prix. Va savoir, avec elle, on est jamais sûr de rien. Bon, à ton tour. Que s'est-il passé chez toi après mon départ?

Le visage d'Edward s'assombrit encore.

-Oh…ce n'est pas très drôle à raconter. Un an après ta disparition, Hohenheim est parti, lui aussi. Impossible de savoir où ni pourquoi, maman ne disait rien et…quelques semaines plus tard elle est tombée malade. Elle n'a pas passé l'hiver.

-Ed, je suis vraiment désolé, murmura Envy.

Il ne connaissait pas vraiment sa mère, mais il pouvait imaginer comment devaient se sentir deux enfants sans parents.

-C'est là que j'ai pris une décision horrible. Nous sommes partis à Dublith pour apprendre l'alchimie avec notre maître, puis nous sommes revenus à Resembool…et nous avons essayé de ramener maman à la vie.

Les yeux violets de l'Homonculus s'écarquillèrent d'horreur.

-Vous-Vous n'avez pas fait ça? Ed, toi entre tous, tu aurais dû savoir à quel point c'est dangereux! Vous auriez pu en mourir!

-On pensais faire mieux que les autres! C'est pour ça qu'on l'a fait, on était sûrs que ça fonctionnerait ! se défendit le blondinet avec véhémence. Notre théorie était parfaite !

Les sourcils d'Envy se froncèrent d'avantage.

-Soit…que s'est-il passé ensuite?

-J'ai perdu mon bras droit et ma jambe gauche…et Alphonse a perdu tout son corps, je n'ai pu récupérer que son âme.

Edward lança un regard penaud vers l'armure qui les accompagnait et l'androgyne comprit enfin de qui il s'agissait. Son expression n'était plus qu'un masque d'effroi et il fixa Alphonse comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois.

-On est vraiment désolés… gémit la voix fluette du frère cadet. On ne voulait pas que ça se passe comme ça…

-T-Tu…Vous avez réussi à fixer une âme sur un objet?! Mais vous êtes dingues ma parole!

-Je suis désolé…! fit Edward de toutes ses forces en se ratatinant sur son siège. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix pour sauver Alphonse…!

-En tout cas…c'est un miracle que tu ais réussi, Ed, je ne pensais pas ça possible… Et qu'est-il advenu de votre mère?

-Elle ne ressemblait même pas à un être humain, répondit Edward, plus affligé que jamais. Tout ça n'a servi à rien et je suis l'unique responsable…!

-Non, grand frère, nous sommes tous les deux en cause, le tança l'armure.

Envy n'arrivait toujours pas à se dire qu'Alphonse était à l'intérieur.

-Bref, ce qui est fait est fait. Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire maintenant? demanda Envy avec une pointe d'inquiétude. Pourquoi me cherchiez-vous?

-D'abord pour nous assurer que tu étais toujours en vie. Puis pour m'excuser pour ce que j'ai fait. Ensuite, parce que tu sais peut-être quelque chose sur la Pierre philosophale.

-Ne me dites pas que vous cherchez encore à ramener votre mère?

-Pas du tout! On veut juste récupérer nos corps, expliqua Alphonse de sa voix flûtée.

-Mouais…ça ne m'inspire pas vraiment, votre truc…grommela Envy en se rencognant dans son siège. Je ne sais rien de plus que vous sur la Pierre. Elle est constituée de vies humaines et elle est beaucoup plus puissante que les pierres rouges dont nous nous nourrissons.

-N'y a-t-il aucun autre moyen d'en fabriquer une? demanda Edward avec empressement, dégoûté à l'idée de devoir tuer.

-Non, il n'y en a pas. Faut vous y faire, les gars. Dans la vie, il faut savoir se salir les mains, sinon vous n'arriverez à rien.

-En es-tu sûr? Peut-être qu'en fouillant dans les affaires de Dante on trouvera de nouvelles pistes !

-Et après il va me faire croire qu'il tient à la vie, soupira Envy avec un geste mélodramatique. Écoutez, je vais y réfléchir.

-Ouais! Merci Envy! T'es le meilleur! bondit de joie Edward.

-C'est pas ce que tu disais avant… ronchonna l'Homonculus. Bon, sur ce, bonne soirée.

-T-Tu t'en vas déjà? Mais grand frère et toi venez de vous retrouver! plaida Alphonse.

-Désolé, j'ai des obligations envers la vieille peau, si je déserte, elle me retrouvera pour me tuer, vous pouvez en être sûrs, grimaça l'androgyne en réponse.

Il s'éloigna un peu des deux frangins, puis se retourna pour leur crier :

-Hé! Vous m'avez manqué, les microbes!

Un hurlement de protestation jaillit de la cage thoracique d'Edward et creva les tympans d'Envy, qui préféra prendre la fuite avant de se prendre une chaussure dans la tronche.

* * *

Envy, un petit sourire aux lèvres, descendit dans les souterrains de la ville pour aller retrouver sa pseudo famille. Inspiré par le retour inattendu de ses demi-frères, il se mit à chantonner dans les couloirs insalubres.

-_This land is mine, _

_God gave this land to me _

_This brave and ancient land to me _

_And when the morning sun reveals her hills and plain_

_Then I see where children can run free_

Les parois métalliques renvoyaient l'écho de la chanson d'Edward, donnant l'impression qu'un chœur tout entier reprenait la mélodie.

-_So take my hand and walk this land with me__  
__And walk this lovely land with me__  
__Though I am just a man, when you are by my side __With the help of God, I know I can be strong_

Il dut très vite arrêter ses vocalises, car le manoir de Dante apparut au détour d'un couloir. Réprimant son envie de partir en courant et d'aller se terrer à l'autre bout du monde, Envy passa la gargantuesque porte d'entrée et tomba sur le rassemblement annuel des erreurs de la nature. Il y avait Glutonny, qui suçait son pouce en attendant un vrai repas, Lust, qui le dévisagea d'un air étonné à son arrivée, Pride, toujours aussi sérieux et ennuyeux à mourir et enfin Sloth, qui se prélassait dans un divan. Greed avait depuis longtemps quitté le navire, et Envy commençait à se dire qu'il aurait dû en faire de même.

Assise dans un fauteuil somptueux d'un rouge sombre se trouvait Dante, une vieille bique aux cheveux gris et au teint pâlot. Elle coinçait habituellement ses longues mèches dans un chignon maintenu par une résille et se vêtait toujours dans les tons mauve pâle, vert olive. Envy la trouvait à gerber quelle que soit la façon dont il la regardait. Entre Hohenheim et elle, il ne saurait lequel choisir. Certes, Hohenheim était son créateur, mais il l'avait lâchement enfermé pendant près de quatre cents ans. Quant à Dante, elle lui avait sauvé la vie, mais elle l'utilisait comme un pion tout juste bon à être sacrifié dans sa quête de la jeunesse éternelle. Après tout, elle n'avait qu'à mourir et demander à un imbécile d'alchimiste de la ramener à la vie, au moins elle ne vieillirait plus, en tant qu'Homonculus!

De toute façon, pour Envy, une seule personne dans ce foutu monde avait droit à sa clémence. Edward.

Enfin, Alphonse aussi, soyons fou. Après tout, ils étaient ses frères (ou presque), et en tant qu'aîné, il se devait de les protéger et de les guider. Si tant est qu'un truc inhumain et meurtrier puisse aider des gamins comme ces deux là. Mais après tout, ils n'avaient plus de parents…alors peut-être que…un jour, ils auraient besoin de lui…peut-être qu'il pourrait rester avec eux au lieu de supporter cette coquette sanguinaire et sa pseudo famille d'assassins! Oui, Envy pensait à cela depuis sa rencontre inopinée avec les fils de l'abruti lumineux, là…

-Envy! Je te parle!

-Hein? Ah, oui! balbutia Envy, sorti brusquement de ses pensées.

Lust ricana, mais Envy ne lui fit même pas l'honneur de la fusiller du regard. Et puis c'était juste une blague, il aimait bien Lust. Enfin, à petites doses hein. Idem pour le petit gros qui commençait à manger la table basse.

-J'espère que tu as une bonne excuse pour ton retard, fit sèchement la mégère en mauve clair.

-Je me suis endormi, grommela Envy.

-Endormi? Depuis quand les Homonculi dorment-ils? s'esclaffa Dante.

-De temps, ça nous arrive. Les humains ne sont pas les seuls à bénéficier de ce luxe, répondit Envy, piqué au vif. Bref, j'ai manqué quoi?

-Dante-sama a trouvé deux nouveaux alchimistes susceptibles de créer la Pierre, expliqua Lust.

-Ce sont les frères Elric, je veux que vous les approchiez et que vous les mettiez sur la piste de la Pierre. Je veux des résultats positifs avant la fin du mois, compris?

Un mouvement brusque attira le regard violet de l'Envie personnifiée vers Sloth, qui avait tressailli au moment où Dante avait prononcé le nom des cibles. Elle les connaissait? Bizarre…

-Excusez-moi, Dante-sama, mais quel nom avez-vous dit? questionna la jolie brune affalée dans un divan.

-Elric. Edward et Alphonse. L'aîné est un alchimiste d'Etat et son petit frère se promène dans une armure.

Envy sursauta, stupéfié. Voilà donc pourquoi il avait eu cette impression de déjà-vu quand il avait rencontré Sloth, la première fois! Et pourquoi elle avait réagi en entendant le nom de famille d'Edward et Alphonse (nom qu'Envy ne connaissait pas auparavant, il ne s'était même jamais posé la question) ! Il avait devant lui l'Homonculus que ses petits frères avaient créé !

-Merde alors, murmura-t-il, le visage tiré par les problèmes qui s'entassaient sur lui les uns après les autres.

Congédié par la Moche, il s'en retourna dans sa maison personnelle. Bah oui, déjà qu'il se faisait convoquer comme un vulgaire valet, il n'allait tout de même pas habiter sous le même toit que cette garce! Du coup il s'était trouvé une location pas trop chère et avait signé les papiers avec une fausse identité, un faux visage et même une fausse ex-copine! Il devait juste faire gaffe à garder au moins une photo de "lui" au cas où un voisin se pointerait, histoire de ne pas oublier à quoi "il" ressemblait.

Envy alla se vautrer sur son matelas, qui lui semblait être son seul véritable ami dans ce monde de dingues. Là, il se remémora les derniers événements. On pouvait dire qu'ils arrivaient tous en même temps, ces cons! Et demain, ce serait quoi? Une pluie d'astéroïdes?

Voyons voir… Dante, qui soit dit en passant avait tout à fait le pouvoir de le tuer en cas de désobéissance de sa part, voulait qu'il attire les frères Elric dans un piège pour les forcer à tuer des gens pour fabriquer une Pierre philosophale qu'ils ne pourraient même pas utiliser. D'un autre côté, les frères Elric étaient quand-même ses frères à lui et quémandaient son aide pour aller fouiller dans les affaires de Dante pour faire une Pierre sans tuer personne. Dante qui ne manquerait pas de le zigouiller si elle le prenait à faire une telle chose. Sans oublier Sloth, qui devait en avoir gros sur le cœur par rapport aux blondinets. Enfin, le blond et l'armure. Dans tous les cas, il devait choisir un camp et donc trahir quelqu'un. Et si trahir Ed lui faisait horreur, faire faux bond à la vieille garce serait très probablement la dernière chose qu'il ferait de sa longue vie. Mais au moins les gamins seraient vivants et heureux.

Et s'il trouvait un alchimiste assez con pour transmuter la Pierre? Envy pourrait la lui piquer et l'offrir aux deux frères avant de la refiler à Dante. Mais elle se rendrait forcément compte qu'il en manquait un bout… En plus, ça devait coûter cher de récupérer un corps tout entier!

En plus, il faudrait considérer la présence des autres Homonculi…Demander son aide à Greed? Plutôt crever. Retourner les Homonculi contre la bique? Mouais, pas con comme i…zzzzzzzzzzzzzz…

Et voilà comment Envy, l'Homonculus (qui techniquement ne dort jamais), finit par s'assoupir, plongé dans ses nébuleuses pensées.

Il atterrit dans un univers tout coloré, littéralement à gerber, où il se prit le pied dans une racine de fleur rose géante et s'éclata le nez en tombant face contre terre.

-Putain de bord…!

Il s'arrêta soudain dans ses jurons, son regard violet étant attiré par un spectacle inhabituel.

En effet, non loin de lui gambadaient une foultitude de minuscules Edward. On aurait dit des peluches… Ils ressemblaient traits pour traits au vrai, même au niveau de la petite tresse et de la mèche qui rebiquait. Il y avait bien trois cents Edward qui flânaient sans but précis autour de l'Homonculus ébahi. Quelquefois, certains se cognaient l'un contre l'autre et commençaient à s'injurier copieusement. Envy, curieux (comme toujours), se saisit de deux d'entre eux et les porta au niveau de son nez, louchant pour les regarder en même temps. Les petits Edward se sautèrent dessus pour se battre et brusquement…fusionnèrent. Surpris, l'androgyne les laissa tomber et s'aperçut que le nouvel Edward était plus grand que les autres. Peu à peu, les autres nains s'ajoutèrent au plus grand pour finalement former une vision de cauchemar : un Edward de trente mètres de haut poussant des grondements stridents et déracinant des dizaines d'arbres à chaque pas. Le monstre blond avec une mèche qui rebiquait se dirigea droit vers Envy avec un sourire flippant, comme s'il envisageait de se servir de lui comme cure-dents.

L'Homonculus se jeta au sol, juste à temps pour éviter les grandes mains couvertes de gants blancs qui frôlèrent son crâne pour venir se claquer l'une contre l'autre, comme Dante lorsqu'elle utilisait l'alchimie.

-ENVY! dit le géant, sourd à ses protestations.

-Fiche-moi la paix, Godzilled! hurla Envy.

Il se retourna et vit les mains géantes arriver droit sur lui. Trop tard pour esquiver…!

Au moment où il allait se faire écrabouiller par son petit frère, Envy se redressa d'un coup sur son matelas, couvert de sueurs et la respiration lourde. Sa pierre rouge centrale pulsait à du cent à l'heure et…

Une seconde. Sa pierre rouge?

Encore secoué, le jeune homme prit son temps pour retrouver une respiration normale et réfléchir posément.

-Des petits Ed qui font un Ed géant… le claquement des mains de Dante quand elle transmute… Les pierres rouges… Transmuter…les pierres rouges… BINGO!

Envy, surexcité, sauta hors de son lit et entama une petite danse de la victoire.

En fait, la solution était tellement simple que personne n'y avait pensé. Il avait fallut que ce rêve ridicule le réveille en sursaut pour qu'il comprenne. Il fallait qu'il voie Ed et Al.

* * *

Edward dormait du sommeil du juste, veillé par son armure de frère, quand la vitre s'ouvrit tout d'un coup, provoquant un courant d'air très désagréable et un boucan d'enfer.

-TOC TOC C'EST MOI! hurla Envy, au cas où le bruit du vent et de la fenêtre se brisant en mille morceaux n'aurait pas suffi à réveiller ses frangins.

-PUTAIN ENVY DEGAGE! répondit Ed sur le même ton. T'as failli me filer un arrêt cardiaque!

-Mais non, mais non, sourit Envy avec son air insupportablement heureux.

-Que se passe-t-il Envy? demanda Alphonse en quittant sa position assise. Tu as l'air tout retourné !

-T'as eu la nausée en te croisant dans un miroir? ironisa Ed pour se venger de sa nuit raccourcie.

-Mais non, sale nabot. J'ai juste trouvé un moyen de faire une Pierre philosophale sans que vous ayez à tuer tout le monde! fanfaronna Envy en secouant ses cheveux comme une diva entourée d'une meute de journalistes.

-QUOI?! s'exclamèrent les deux frères, hallucinés.

-J'ai trouvé la solution dans un rêve, annonça Envy, tout fier de lui.

-Un…rêve. Tu te fous de moi ou quoi? se renfrogna Edward.

-Le dernier que j'ai fait annonçait votre retour, et vous êtes là. La preuve que c'est réel!

-Ça prouve que dalle!

-Mais si!

-Mais non!

-Vous ressemblez à des gamins, Ed, Envy…

-Même pas vrai d'abord! s'écrièrent le blond et le brun en se retournant d'un bond vers lui.

-Heu…bref. Qu'y avait-il dans ce rêve, Envy? s'enquit Alphonse.

-Une solution à laquelle tout le monde a pensé, mais que personne n'a jamais essayée tellement elle a l'air simplette! Les pierres rouges sont formées à partir de vies humaines, n'est-ce pas? Et la Pierre philosophale aussi…Alors pourquoi ne pas faire fusionner tout un tas de pierres rouges ?

-Envy, c'est un peu…comment dire? Tiré par les cheveux?

-Mais ça pourrait marcher…Au fond, pourquoi pas? murmura Edward en se massant le menton comme s'il venait de se prendre un coup de poing. Personne n'a jamais essayé, après tout…

-Mais ça reste des vies humaines! objecta Alphonse.

-Des vies humaines qui ont été sacrifiées depuis longtemps, on ne peut pas les ramener, et ces âmes vivent un enfer en ce moment, alors autant les libérer non?

-Mais on n'a pas autant de pierres rouges!

-Vous, non, mais Dante… sourit Envy d'un air machiavélique.

-J'aime vraiment pas quand tu tires cette tête-là, mec, soupira Ed.

* * *

-Bon, voilà le plan, commença Envy. On s'incruste chez Dante, on transmute la Pierre, on la sort de là et se taille fissa. Des remarques?

-Il ne risque pas d'y avoir un système de sécurité?

-Hé, c'est un bâtiment de 400 ans, tu crois quand-même pas qu'ils ont des trucs aussi avancés?

-Ok, mais…les Homonculus?

-Avec un peu de chance, ils dorment tous.

-C'est très approximatif, comme plan…

-Vous faites souvent des plans en vingt-cinq phases quand vous piquez du chocolat dans le placard? souffla Envy, excédé.

-Disons que c'est _un poil _plus dangereux que de piquer du chocolat.

-J'ai une question, fit posément Alphonse, au grand dam de l'androgyne qui voulait partir à l'aventure le plus vite possible.

-Ouaaaaiiis?

-Pourquoi nous as-tu emmenés dans une maison vide?

-C'est pas une maison vide, ce sont mes appartements, siffla Envy entre ses dents pointues. Et on est ici parce qu'un passage relie cette baraque au sous-sol où se terre la vieille bique. Encore quelque chose ou on peut y aller?

Ed leva la main.

-Autre chose que sur le plan et mon appart'?

Ed garda la main levée.

-Et sur mon physique?

Ed baissa la main.

Envy se pinça l'arête du nez.

-Bon, on y va.

Envy ouvrit une trappe qui partait de ce qu'il appelait pompeusement sa cuisine et partit en premier pour servir d'éclaireur. Puis les deux frères s'enfoncèrent dans les ténèbres, une lampe torche à la main. Ils descendirent tous les trois une échelle d'une trentaine de barreaux en métal, puis prirent le tunnel qu'indiquait Envy, puis encore un autre, un escalier en colimaçon taillé dans une pierre grise et friable qui sentait le moisi, puis un nouveau tunnel plus large que les précédents. Envy fit rouler une grosse pierre sur le côté pour les laisser passer et la remit en place sitôt qu'Alphonse fut sorti.

-Ouaaaaah! fit Edward, estomaqué, en voyant le décor.

Une immense ville semblait avoir été construite là, à une cinquantaine de mètres sous la capitale, et personne ne l'avait découverte. Les rues et les maisons avaient été comme posées sur un sol inégal, sans doute celui de la grotte qu'était cet endroit auparavant. De gigantesques voûtes sombres empêchaient le plafond de s'écrouler.

-Par ici, murmura Envy. Vous pouvez éteindre la lampe.

Ils empruntèrent un petit chemin bordé de torchères allumées qui longeait une paroi sur la gauche. Bien qu'escarpé, le passage était suffisamment large pour permettre à Alphonse de passer sans racler les murs, sans quoi il aurait averti Dante et ses sbires de leur présence en moins de deux minutes. Au bout de quelques minutes ils atteignirent le bas de la grotte et s'enfoncèrent dans un dédale de rues. Alphonse faisait attention à ne pas faire trop de bruit, Edward hésitait à transformer son automail en arme et Envy jetait des regards méfiants dans toutes les directions. En les voyant de profil, on aurait pu les prendre pour un groupe de types complètement ivres et paranoïaques.

-Voilà l'endroit où elle stocke les pierres, murmura Envy en arrivant devant un genre de très grand bâtiment à peu près cylindrique, comme un silo qui aurait pris trois tonnes au réveillon dernier.

-J'ai même pas envie de savoir à quoi servait ce truc avant… grommela Edward en jetant un coup d'œil dégoûté à l'espace de grande boîte de conserve qui dépassait du sol.

-Cherche pas, c'est Dante qui l'a ramené et l'a transformé suivant ses goûts, expliqua Envy en tirant le langue vers la fin de la phrase. La porte est par là, il faudra la crocheter…

BOUM!

-…Ou donner un grand coup de pied dedans et se faire remarquer. Bravo, Ed. Vraiment, bravo.

-C'est ouvert maintenant, ronchonna le blondinet avec une mauvaise foi flagrante.

Alphonse se facepalma et suivit ses deux grands frères dans l'obscur et immonde bâtiment.

Et là, une surprise les attendait.

-C'est quoi ce bordel? fit délicatement Edward, ses yeux dorés écarquillés.

Après avoir passé la porte, ils s'étaient aussitôt retrouvés sur un genre de passerelle circulaire faisant le tour des murs intérieurs du silo. Une passerelle à l'air vachement plus fragile traversait le cercle géant et aboutissait à un genre de petite pièce, elle aussi circulaire, plantée en plein milieu du silo avec pour seul support une tour ridiculement fine qui la reliait au sol, une quinzaine de mètres plus bas. Logiquement, la petite pièce du centre devait compter deux entrées, une pour chaque bout de passerelle qui la traversait. les trois jeunes hommes regardèrent la passerelle très très fine, la passerelle très très fine les regarda en retour, puis ils s'entreregardèrent, puis regardèrent de nouveau la passerelle très très fine.

-Gloups, fit vaguement Alphonse.

-Une chute et on est morts, fit faiblement Edward.

-Bon, ben j'y vais tout seul alors, décréta Envy sur un ton qui se voulait assuré.

Il ne l'était pas.

-On vient avec toi de toute façon, déclara Alphonse avec courage.

-Ouais, j'allais le dire, renchérit le blondinet pas plus haut que deux pommes.

-Les mecs…

-Et ne discute pas, c'est de notre faute si on en est là, alors on vient avec toi, y a pas à discuter plus longtemps!

L'Homonculus leva les yeux au plafond et s'engagea prudemment sur la mince passerelle métallique, qui trembla sous son poids. Il déglutit bruyamment et continua d'avancer, vaille que vaille. Au bout d'une minute de marche très lente, il arriva enfin sur la plateforme circulaire qui supportait la salle minuscule et fit signe aux deux humains de venir à leur tour. En avançant très doucement, les deux frères finirent par le rejoindre et ils purent pénétrer dans la salle convoitée.

-Bon, ça en fait des pierres rouges tout ça… sifflota l'Homonculus tout en attrapant une des gemmes pour y goûter.

-Ne mange pas tout, Envy, le gronda gentiment Alphonse.

-Y en a bien une tonne là… lâcha un Edward ébahi.

-Je dirais plutôt 500 kilos, minus.

-Le minus t'emmerde, palmier.

-C'est réciproque. Bon, fusionne-les, Monsieur l'Alchimiste d'État.

-Ouais, ouais!

Edward fit claquer ses paumes l'une contre l'autre et les posa sur l'énorme tas de pierres rouges qui se trouvait là, par terre. Une intense lumière bleu et rouge apparut dans la salle exigüe et, lorsque tout s'éteignit, une énorme pierre pourpre dans laquelle flottaient des volutes rosâtres se montra à eux au milieu d'un tourbillon de fumée.

-La Pierre philosophale…! s'extasia Edward, étonné que le plan d'Envy ait fonctionné.

-C'est…impressionnant, grand frère!

-Heu, ouais, bon, je voudrais pas jouer les rabat-joie, mais comment allez-vous faire sortir ce truc énorme d'ici? lâcha Envy, sarcastique.

Les deux frères jaugèrent la Pierre, qui devait bien faire deux mètres de haut et peser le même poids que les pierres rouges un peu plus tôt, à savoir 500 kilos.

-Heeuuuuuu…

-Beeeeen…

-Crétin, fallait faire un petit tas avant de tout fusionner comme un alchimiste de pacotille!

-Mais je t'emmeeeeeerde! s'insurgea Edward en secouant bras et jambes dans tous les sens.

La cabine tangua.

-Oups, je crois que cet endroit est encore plus fragile qu'on le pensait, fit brillamment remarquer l'armure parlante.

-Naaan, tu crois? se moqua l'Homonculus. Bon, je sors, dépêchez-vous de récupérer vos corps et sortez d'ici fissa. J'ai un sale pressentiment là.

L'androgyne se drapa dans sa dignité et sortit, laissant les deux alchimiste préparer leur transmutation humaine. Envy regagna les passerelles qui longeaient les murs et en fit le tour pour passer le temps, écoutant passivement en chantonnant les exclamations et les bruits de ferrailles que faisaient les deux frères.

-_Though I am just a man__  
__When you are by my side__  
__With the help of God__  
__I know I can be strong…_

-Tu t'améliores de jour en jour Envy, fit une voix goguenarde.

L'androgyne se retourna vivement et tomba nez à nez avec Lust, une belle brune aux formes voluptueuses suivie de Gluttony, un petit chauve à l'air stupide.

-T-Tu ne devrais pas amener ce gros plein de soupe ici, il va tout faire péter, ricana Envy.

-Tsss…Que fais-tu ici de toute façon?

-He bien, comme tu peux le voir je fais une ronde, sourit Envy.

-Dans un bâtiment dont tu viens d'exploser la porte? Ne te moque pas de moi. Tu es venu piquer des pierres rouges?

-Mouaaaah? Mais non voyons!

FLASH

Ah, tiens, un des deux frères venait de récupérer son corps…!

-C'était quoi ça, Envy? demanda Lust, alarmée.

-Heu, à vrai dire…

L'androgyne tenta de creuser un trou dans la passerelle avec son gros orteil, mais en vain.

-C'est assez long à expliquer…

-Envy, qui est dans ce truc? s'énerva Lust.

-…Les frères Elric, capitula l'homonculus.

-QUOIIIIIII?!

La voix de Lust n'avait jamais été aussi aiguë.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent là?

-Ils créent la Pierre philosophale pour retrouver leur corps, c'est tout, temporisa le petit brun.

-Ils….ils ont réussi?

-Ouais M'dame.

-Mais alors…je vais pouvoir devenir humaine!

-Ouais, et c'est pas grâce à Dante.

-Que veux-tu dire par là?

-Que depuis le début, elle nous manipule et nous ment. Elle nous utilise pour trouver la Pierre pour son propre bénéfice, elle ne fera jamais de nous des humains. Jamais. Par contre, mes frères le feraient sûrement si tu leur demande poliment.

-Tes…frères?

-Oh, longue histoire. En gros, j'ai deux demi-frères, et ils sont dans cette pièce en train de retrouver ce qu'ils ont perdu.

-Attends, tu es un frère Elric, toi aussi?

-Tu deviens chiante, là, Lust. Quelqu'un d'autre sait ce qui se passe ici?

-Je ne sais pas, je n'ai vu personne à part Gluttony et toi. Donc...ils peuvent me transformer…?

-On verra, écoute, je…

Un grand bruit interrompit Envy et un explosion souffla l'entrée du silo géant. Par miracle, la passerelle résista. Quand la fumée et la poussière se furent dispersés, une silhouette un peu prostrée se montra dans l'entrée du bâtiment. C'était une vieille dame vêtue de mauve et de vert…

-Dante! s'écria Envy. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-J'ai tout entendu, enfants ingrats. Vous allez regretter votre trahison ! assena la vieille, à quelques mètres d'eux.

-J'suis pas ton fils connasse!

-Tu vas mourir sale chien!

-Merde alors, j'aurais dû souscrire une assurance vie.

-T'es con, Envy.

Dante s'avança vers eux, menaçante, les mains levées prêtes à transmuter. Les trois Homonculus reculèrent d'un même mouvement, pas vraiment pressés de mourir.

-Gluttony, va garder l'entrée de la chambre des pierres rouges, Dante ne doit pas y entrer! Et ne fais pas de mal aux frères Elric! ordonna Lust.

Dès la fin de sa phrase, l'Homonculus obèse se propulsa dans les airs grâce à l'élasticité accrue de son corps et atterrit avec fracas près de l'endroit où étaient Ed et Al.

-Un jour, cette passerelle va se péter la gueule, et ce jour-là, on va vraiment la regretter, ironisa Envy en transformant son bras en lame acérée.

C'est alors que Dante lança sur lui un petit paquet rectangulaire. Se doutant un peu de ce qui s'y trouvait (à savoir un des os de son ancien "lui"), Envy se jeta en avant pour l'éviter.

-Esquive! claironna-t-il pour mettre la vieille bique en pétard.

-En…vy…! fit la voix torturée de Lust.

Le plus petit se tourna vers elle et la découvrit pâle et tremblante, la sueur coulant sur son front, un médaillon argenté accroché à ses griffes. Sûrement un cadeau de cette sale sadique…

Envy arracha le collier des doigts de Lust et l'envoya rejoindre ses ossements au fond du trou.

-M-Merci, je t'en dois une.

-On règlera ça plus tard, si tu veux bien.

Dante jura et transmuta une main de pierre géante qui essaya d'assommer les deux bruns, qui se jetèrent en arrière juste à temps pour l'éviter. Envy se servit des vestiges de la sculpture alchimique comme d'un tremplin et sauta sur sa soi-disant "mère", prêt à la trancher en deux parties égales. mais la Chose avait de la ressource et n'était pas encore tout à fait gâteuse. Mais heureusement, Lust était là pour protéger ses arrières et découper de ses griffes un pilier transmuté avant qu'il ne touche l'Homonculus de l'Envie. D'un commun accord, les deux Homonculus joignirent leurs forces et leurs armes pour faire reculer la vieille pie, qui faisait transmutations sur transmutations pour se sortir de sa situation précaire.

Sauf… sauf qu'à force de déformer la structure de ce bâtiment bien fragile, hé ben le bâtiment fragile, il s'effondre, bande de petits malins.

-Luuuuuuuuust! s'exclama Gluttony en bondissant pour aider la femme de sa vie (hihihiih).

A peine eut-il touché le sol que celui-ci se délita, emportant Dante avec le reste des gravats, c'est-à-dire dans le grand trou de quinze mètres de profondeur.

-Bon, cette fois elle doit être morte, déclara Envy avec un petit sourire satisfait.

-Heu, Envy? Tes humains sont encore là-dedans, non? demanda brusquement Lust, plus pâle que d'habitude, en montrant du doigt la cabine, qui, touchée par un des piliers de Dante, commençait tout doucement à s'effondrer.

-Merde!

Les trois Homonculus se précipitèrent au bout de la passerelle, juste devant la sortie, et virent avec soulagement Edward sortir indemne de la pièce avec le bras gauche sous les épaules de son frère pour l'aider à marcher. Alphonse avait considérablement maigri et peinait à marcher, mais servait tout de même de béquille à son frère aîné qui devait avoir récupéré sa jambe perdue. Dans un bruit de fin du monde, les deux blonds se dirigèrent vers leur ami, juste au moment où la pièce qu'ils venaient de quitter s'effondrait, entraînant la passerelle avec elle. Sentant le sol se dérober sous leurs pieds, les deux frères tentèrent d'accélérer, mais restèrent tout de même trop lents.

-ENVY! hurla Edward au moment où le pont s'effondrait en les emportant avec lui.

L'Homonculus effaré se jeta à plat ventre sur le sol pour essayer de les rattraper et fit s'allonger ses bras plus rapidement que jamais. Il se sentit glisser en avant et cria à son tour, mais Lust le rattrapa juste à temps pour lui épargner une chute mortelle-pour un humain-, Gluttony empoignant son autre jambe pour aider son amie.

Toutes les installations intérieures terminèrent de tomber en tas informes au fond du trou, mais Envy était toujours couché par terre, le début du torse pendant dans le vide. Peu à peu, le silence revint et la poussière retomba.

-Aide-moi à le remonter, demanda Lust à l'Homonculus de la Gourmandise.

En à peine quelques secondes, les deux amis firent regagner la terre ferme à Envy, qui n'avait toujours pas dit un mot.

-Envy? Ça va? demanda Gluttony, qui n'avait pas tout suivi.

Il lui tapota l'épaule et l'androgyne parut revenir à lui. Il releva la tête, regarda stupidement le bout de ses bras qui disparaissaient dans les profondeurs et entreprit de leur rendre une taille normale, ce qui fut plus dur que prévu.

Quand ses mains apparurent enfin, il tomba nez à nez avec deux blondinets choqués à vie de leur presque-mort et les avala dans une étreinte assez puissante pour tuer un ours. Surpris mais contents, les deux frères ne tardèrent pas à lui rendre son câlin, ce qui remplit Envy d'une joie étrange et Lust d'un soupçon de jalousie. Pour la peine, elle fit un câlin à Gluttony, histoire de montrer qu'elle non plus n'était pas toute seule et se tourna de nouveau vers les trois frères.

-Vous êtes bien mignons, mais il faudrait peut-être qu'on dégage vite fait, dit-elle d'un ton sévère mais amusé. Les autres Homonculus ne vont pas tarder à se rendre compte que quelque chose ne va pas.

-Heu, ouais, t'as sûrement raison, fit un Envy tout décoiffé en reposant ses frères à terre.

Et ainsi reprit leur course à travers les sous-sols de central City…

* * *

-Bon, je crois qu'on va se quitter ici, Lust, Gluttony, fit Envy une fois de retour à la surface. Ce fut un plaisir de me battre avec vous!

-Une seconde, tu nous as dit qu'ils nous aideraient à devenir humains!

-Mais…la Pierre est restée au fond de ce trou…

-Envyyyyy…!

La voix de Lust se fit menaçante.

-Du calme du calme! Ne vous en faites pas, mon frère en a piqué un bout avant de partir, expliqua gentiment Alphonse.

-Par contre, je ne suis pas sûr de savoir comment faire pour transformer un Homonculus en humain, fit sombrement Edward. C'est vachement compliqué, comme théorie, il faudrait vous adresser à un spécialiste de l'alchimie médicale ou organique… sans le menacer de mort, ce serait bien.

-Nous ne voulons surtout pas vous faire du mal avec un mauvais procédé, Mlle Lust, s'excusa Alphonse avec son regard de chien mouillé.

Lust se rembrunit, réfléchit, puis releva la tête :

-Il y a un alchimiste très connu pour ses travaux sur l'alchimie médicale. Il me semble qu'il soigne gratuitement les gens du village où il vit et il connaît le fonctionnement de la Pierre. Je pense que nous allons rendre une petite visite à cette personne, Gluttony et moi.

-D'acc', sourit Envy.

-Bonne chance Mlle Lust! fit Alphonse en lui donnant le fragment de Pierre écarlate de la taille d'une poire qu'ils avaient réussi à sauver.

-Envy…Tu viens avec nous? Pour redevenir humain? proposa Lust sans vouloir admettre que l'androgyne malpoli allait lui manquer.

-Hm, non, j'aurais besoin de mon immortalité pour veiller sur ces deux là ! Même pas foutus de rester en sécurité plus de cinq minutes! ajouta l'Homonculus en frappant Edward à l'arrière de la tête.

-Mais ça fait mal enfoiré!

-Bien, sourit Lust, au revoir, vous trois. Essayez de ne pas mourir! Si la méthode marche, j'appellerai les Homonculus qui veulent retrouver leur âme!

-Bon voyage! s'exclama Alphonse en agitant la main.

-Ne tuez personne surtout!

-Amusez-vous bien! ricana Envy, s'attirant un regard noir de la part du blondinet trop petit pour être normal.

Les trois jeunes hommes laissèrent le silence s'installer, puis se lancèrent des sourires excités avant de se diriger d'un pas décidé vers les appartements que les Elric louaient à central pour récupérer leurs affaires.

-Alors, où va-t-on habiter? s'enquit Envy. L'Est? Le Sud? Le Nord? Ou carrément un autre pays?

-Et si on reconstruisait notre maison, à Resembool? proposa Alphonse.

-Ouais, si on part trop loin Winry va nous tuer!

-Winry?

-C'est ma mécano. On est amis depuis toujours, mais quel caractère de merde bon sang!

-Ben vous devriez vous marier, vous iriez bien ensemble! se moqua Envy.

Alphonse ricana discrètement tandis que l'autre blondinet sautait sur leur frère aîné pour l'étrangler.

-En tout cas, compte sur elle pour te faire passer un examen trèèèèèèès pointilleux.

-Quel genre d'examen? s'inquiéta Envy.

-Un examen pour s'assurer que tu seras un super grand frère! rigola Alphonse, qui avait compris où voulait en venir son frère.

-Pas besoin d'exam pour ça, rétorqua Envy, je suis parfait!

C'est à cet instant qu'il marcha dans une flaque d'eau et poussa un juron à faire rougir un banlieusard, provoquant l'hilarité de ses deux cadets.

C'est ainsi que les trois frères Elric continuèrent de tracer la route à travers le pays avant de retourner à Resembool, là où tout avait commencé. Ils reconstruisirent la maison incendiée, fleurirent la tombe de Trisha, entreprirent des négociations poussées avec la jolie mécano blonde pour lui faire accepter Envy dans le voisinage des deux blonds (surtout d'Edward, remarqua l'Homonculus) et vécurent une vie tranquille, recevant de temps en temps des nouvelles des anciens Homonculus, qui avaient fait don du restant de Pierre philosophale à Tim Marcoh, l'alchimiste qui les avait retransformés en êtres humains…

Envy put enfin vivre pleinement la vie que ses rêves lui avaient montrée, et même s'il avait l'impression de devenir trop gentil, rien ne l'empêchait, de temps en temps, de faire chier un voisin ou d'aller chasser le dîner quand l'envie lui en prenait.

Mais au fin fond de son cerveau retentissait une mélodie qu'il n'oublierait jamais, même mille ans après.

_To make this land our home__  
__If I must fight, I will fight__  
__To make this land our own__  
__Until I die, this land is mine_

FIN

* * *

…_Définitive, vu que je vois mal comment continuer cette histoire commencée il y a…des années! XD_

_J'espère que vous avez apprécié!_

_Non, je n'ai pas fait de couple EdVy, car Envy et Ed sont amis et frères dans cette fic, de plus Envy a rencontré Ed quand il était enfant, et il le voit toujours comme un enfant, ce qui est compréhensible vu son âge avancé. Et pis c'est moi l'auteur, donc je choisis, na._

_La chanson d'Envy s'appelle "This Land is mine", d'après ce que j'ai compris c'est la BO du film Exodus. Depuis que je l'ai entendue la première fois j'en suis dingue! je vous invite à écouter la version jouée par l'orchestre d'André Rieu, c'est tout simplement sublime!_

_Saluuuuut!_

_Ah, et je veux bien des reviews, en fait ^^_


End file.
